Keep Your Secrets
by Cloverbomb
Summary: Rose Hathaway is attending her first year of college at Yarkay University, and finds she is rooming with the ever stubborn and ODC Sydney Sage. She immediately becomes infatuated with Sydney, but all Sydney wants it to graduate top of her class and secure a future for herself. But then, she runs into Adrian Ivashkov, who sees right through her. Rose x Sydney. T now, M later.


This is my first fan fiction! If you are interested or if you have any suggestions, please let me know! I would really like to continue it :) Pretty innocent for now, but I'm planning on making it more mature later on.

I decided not to include the whole Moroi/Dhampir aspects, I'm just using the characters.

*Rose POV*

College was not at all what I had expected. So far, my first day had gone from somewhat bearable to full out annoying. It started off at 4 in the morning with a ridiculously long car ride from my hometown in Colorado all the way to this prestigious Yarkay University in Montana (only made bearable by the frequent snack stops I allowed myself throughout the trip). However, I've always had a theory that the universe is out to get me, and the crazy rainstorm (should classify as a hurricane, really) that I drove into halfway to Yarkay just further strengthened my theory. And the fact that I decided to make the cross country trip in a Jeep? Not my smartest move. I was delayed two long hours, destroying any chance I had at getting first pick of the beds in my dorm room. I drove the rest of the way in my freezing, gray Jeep, practically shouting in delight when the "Yarkay University, Next Right" sign appeared around six at night. I was hoping that I could just drive up, park, check in, and go collapse on my new bed. But, as I drove towards the school, humongous pines and Douglas Firs towered on each side of my car, and the path was illuminated by the occasional light post. Finally, I came up on a small booth in the road where a man asked for my ID. He searched through a pack of papers, made a mark on it, murmured a "Thank you," and sent me on my way to face my new life.

Sydney POV

"Oh, god," I sighed as I opened my luggage, only to find that everything had flipped upside down and was thrown out of order during my flight. I did not want to deal with this right now, but my OCD wasn't going to let me leave it here for long either. "Okay...coffee! Coffee first," I said aloud to myself. A skinny vanilla latte was all I needed to get me through the rest of the day, and I remembered seeing a cafe across the street from my dorm. I pulled my black pea coat on and set out into the cold Montana air, all for a cup of coffee. It was worth it, of course, when I walked briskly back to my room, steaming coffee warming up my hands. "Oh!" I exclaimed as I walked into the door, and by "walking into the door," I mean walking straight into my new roommate's back, crushing my delicious coffee between us. As hot liquid splashed across her back and my front, we both flew apart, her hissing numerous cuss words, me going, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" She turned around, anger plastered all over her face, "What is wrong with you!?" I stared agape, and replied "What's wrong with me? What are you doing, standing in front of the doorway like that?" She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. I could tell already that this was going to be an interesting year.

Rose POV

After that stupid girl spilled her coffee all over me, I called dibs on the shower first. It was the least she could do after basically giving me third degree burns with her ridiculously hot coffee. Who drinks coffee that hot anyway!? I took my sweet time in the shower, massaging my scalp and caressing my curves with my lavender body wash. I put on my comfiest sweatpants (which also made my ass look fabulous) and a tight long sleeve pajama shirt. I walked out to find coffee girl shivering, balled up on a bed with a new coffee in hand, and there was a small bag placed on the other bed. I shot her a look, and went to the bed with the bag on it. "So did you claim both beds or what?" She chuckled, sipped her coffee and said, "Noooo. That's yours. I wanted to apologize for spilling my coffee all over you." Skeptical, I reached for the bag, and inside was a chocolate fudge brownie. After having such a bad day, this was exactly what I needed, and I was suddenly panged with regret over treating coffee girl with such hostility. I thanked her and began crawling into bed. She showered and came out in matching purple pajamas. I snorted when I saw her and she frowned. "What?" "Nothing," I said, "just wondering why you're wearing your mom's pj's." Her mouth fell into a straight line and she decided to ignore my comment, and went on to putting her belongings away in her dresser. I started to look at her, actually examine her features...and she was gorgeous. She had straight, shiny blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders. Her body, not as curvaceous as mine, but still nice, was slim and looked very well taken care of. _Hmm. Must work out a lot. Or maybe she doesn't consume anything other than coffee. _I became overwhelmed with an urge to grab her small wrist and pull her towards me, run my hands all over her waist and the small of her back, nuzzle into her neck and shower it with kisses...or maybe hickeys. All of a sudden, her eyes flickered over to me and saw that I was staring at her. "...Can I help you?" She asked. I let out a blatant laugh and rolled my eyes, "Puh-lease," I covered myself with the sheets and hoped she didn't see my cherry red face. I had no idea what came over me. Before I knew it, exhaustion from my long day kicked in, and I knocked out.

Sydney POV

It was 2 in the morning by the time I got to bed. I had finally got everything put away in their appropriate places, and was yawning every two minutes. But as I lay down in my bed, I could not put my mind to rest. I kept thinking about my roommate and that damn look she was giving me. I bit my lip, wondering if it was a look of pure hatred…or could I see lust in there? Father had trained me in reading people, but she barely made any eye contact, and I was pretty sure she hated me. So, I came to the conclusion that there was absolutely no way it was infatuation. Either way, I was going to keep my distance, focus on my studies, and make my father proud. Living with this girl was definitely going to be a challenge, but mentally and physically I assumed, but I've dealt with worse. _I don't even know her name!_ And we were supposed to sleep in the same room together? _Well…maybe that self defense training will finally come in handy_.

Rose POV

Morning sunlight shone in through the window, waking me up way earlier than I would I have liked. But oh, did I have to use the ladies room. Eyes closed and mind foggy, I stumbled out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom and opened the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My eyes shot open to see my gorgeous, blonde roommate pulling a towel on hastily, her hair dripping water. I couldn't do anything other than stare with my mouth open. "OUT!" She screamed, and I hurriedly slammed the door behind me. _Oh. My. God_. _I can't believe I just barged in on my naked roommate_. I sat on my bed until she came out, fully dressed, make-up and hair done, and immediately I began blabbing, "I am SO sorry, I had no idea, I didn't even notice you were gone, I had just woken up, I had to pee really bad, the steam made it hard to see anyway, I don-" "Stop," she put her hand up. I was so embarrassed, but that didn't stop me from noticing the way her coppery eyes shone, and how her dark eyelashes encased them. But that's when things get really weird. She quickly stuck her hand out and said "I'm Sydney." I was so confused, had I not just walked in on her right out of the shower? I slowly reached for her hand and gripped it, replying "...I'm Rose." Her hand was so soft, and I felt like we were glued to together; I never wanted to let it go. She squeezed it hard and said, "If we are going to live together, then we need to get along. If you forgive the coffee incident, I will forgive the shower incident." "...Yeah...that would be great..." And then it was over. Just like that. She let go of my hand and walked to grab her school bag, leaving the room without another word.

Sydney POV

_Okay Sydney_, I thought as I sat in my Psychology 101 class, _time to forget about Rose and her dimwittedness and the fact that she probably saw your tatas No big deal, right? _"Is this seat taken?" I looked up to see a man with chestnut hair, looking purposely disheveled, and green eyes staring back at me, accented with a picture perfect smile. I took all of this in within a split second and replied, "No, go ahead." "Thanks."I tugged on my white blouse to unwrinkle it. "You look like you're working a secretary job," he said. My first day attire consisted of a white button down, black slacks, and cute black flats with a small wedge to go with it. Some of my hair in the front was braided and bobby-pinned back. I decided that ignoring this beautiful man was probably my best bet, but he wasn't going to make that easy. "Don't take that the wrong way or anything. It's pretty hot." It took all of my willpower to not snap at him. "I'm sorry, I'm here to get an education, not be hit on by guys who look like they just got out of bed." He outright laughed at that, "Wow! So she speaks!" he clapped his hands together once, "buuuut don't worry blondie. I'm just trying to make some friends at this uptight school. Plus, I get the feeling that you play for the other team" _That's right playboy, I don't have time for you and yo_wait. Wait, wait, wait, WHAT?_ My eyes opened in disbelief and looked at him with his dumb (yet charming) smile, but the professor chose that moment to enter the room before I could interrogate him. "Alright class, everybody quiet down. I am Mrs. Karp, and you are in Psychology 101. I'm not going to waste your time by asking trivial questions about why you are taking this class, but since you are, I expect you to participate in the questions I do ask and treat everyone in this room with respect..." Mrs. Karp kept talking but my mind was running in circles trying to figure out why in the world this snob next to me had assumed I was a lesbian. That wasn't something you could just TELL, sexual preference wasn't always a physical thing! I thanked the Lord when she dismissed us two hours later, ready to drown myself in skinny vanilla lattes at the cafe. I needed some peace and quiet to read through the psych book and learn everything she had just taught while I was in la-la-land. I packed my things and shook Mrs. Karp's hand before I left. I was exiting the building when pretty boy decided to match my pace and walk next me. "What are you doing?" I asked as I kept walking. "I'm walking. Is there something wrong with that?" I scoffed, "Of course not, but I do have a problem with people assuming things about me." He sighed, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, that wasn't cool of me. I was just trying to get under your skin. I'm Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov." Ivashkov? _What was that, Slovenian?_ I had no idea what Mr. Ivashkov was up to, but as I took a closer look at him, it all made sense. "Adrian…are you…are you _drunk?_" I could smell whisky on him, and he wasn't walking very straight either. "Hahaha! No, not drunk. Just a little tipsy. I know how to handle my liquor." He replied, as if being able to handle his liquor made it everything okay. "Wow, um, okay. Well Adrian, I'm Sydney, and it's been fun, but I really need to go study." I began walking in a different direction. "Wait! Sydney! I…I have the notes from class. If you'd like to copy them, I'd really like to join you."

Thank you for reading! Sorry if it's not what you expected, but I am trying. Please rate and comment and check back soon for the next part of the story :) thanks!


End file.
